Dragon Ball GW (version 2)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Future Trunks and Pan (Dragonball GT) are taken out of their timelines and placed in Dragon Ball Super. The first enemy they face is the resurrected Frieza.


All Trunks ever does lately is train. The young warrior had already vanquished his archenemies, the Androids. Now, there was this void in his life he had no idea how to fill. Training helped but Trunks knew it was not enough. He missed the friends he had made when he traveled back to that alternate past. Fighting beside them was an amazing experience. He also really missed his father, Vegeta. In Trunks' timeline, Vegeta died when he was a baby. Meeting him was one of the benefits of traveling through time. It has been a year since Trunks left that timeline. For a while now, he has been considering returning to visit his friends. However, Trunks was worried about what effects time-traveling would have. He had already seen it could cause practically anything to happen. It was just too risky.

Trunks is currently training in a gravity chamber set to two-hundred times Earth's gravity. Just as he completed his five-hundredth push-up, Trunks suddenly felt much lighter, like the gravity was back to normal. Then, he noticed he was no longer in a gravity chamber. Instead, Trunks was similar to the Hyper-bolic Time Chamber that he trained in once.

A quarter mile away, Trunks saw a woman floating in the air. When Trunks flew over to her, he saw that this woman had purple skin, shoulder-length white hair and yellow eyes. She wore a set of silver earrings, a red scarf, and black ninja clothes. The woman remained still as a statue as Trunks approached her. She did not even blink when Trunks waved his hand in her face.

"Pardon me," Trunks said. "Ma'am, could you tell me where I am and how I got here?"

The woman closed her eyes and said, "Please wait a moment. I am picking the other one."

"Huh?" Trunks responded, very confused.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to him. One second, it was just empty space, then a second later, a girl appeared with a robot on her shoulder. This girl looked about fourteen, had dark hair, dark eyes and a confused look on her face. She wore jeans, a red shirt and dirty shoes. The robot with her looked like a white metal ball with arms and legs. There was a single red, camera-like eye on the robot.

"What the hell?" The girl exclaimed. "Where am I?"

"That is what I would like to know." Trunks said.

"Oh, hey, Trunks." She replied. "So, you mind telling me what's going on?"

"How do you know my name?" Trunks asked. "Have we met before?"

"Of course we have." The girl replied. "It's me, Pan."

Trunks just gave her a clueless look.

"The girl who went into outer space with you to search for the Black Star Dragonballs." Pan said. "You know, Gohan's quarter-saiyan daughter."

"Wait, could it be that you are-" Trunks started to say.

"Yes, you two are from different timelines." The purple woman cut in.

"Huh?" Pan inquired. "What do you mean?"

"She means that you and I have experienced different histories." Trunks explained. "We are like two characters from different books."

"I guess I sort of understand." Pan replied.

"Why are we here?" Trunks asked. "And who are you?"

"I am a Kai of Time." She replied. "I am called Ninja. I have brought you here to make you both an offer. How would you two like to spend some time in another timeline?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Pan asked. "Give me at least three reasons."

"Okay, I will list the reasons why you two should take my offer." Ninja replied. "Reason one: if you go back to your own timelines, you will live-out the rest of your lives in boredom. Reason two: the timeline I plan to send you to will soon face great danger. Reason three: in this new timeline, you will get to experience great adventure. Sound good?"

"I guess it seems okay." Pan said. "I have been bored lately. I'm in."

"This offer sounds tempting," Trunks said. "I'll take it."

"Okay, now I'll show you where and when I will send you." Ninja replied.

She raised her arm straight up and suddenly, an image appeared. It was like watching a TV. Only what they saw was not entertaining; it was horrifying. The two warriors saw a group of Earth's heroes fighting an army of alien invaders. Leading this army was a creature that was quite familiar to Trunks. After all, he cut him in half.

"Frieza!" He exclaimed. "So, he is still alive in this new timeline."

"Actually, in this timeline, you traveled through time and killed him, but his men gather the Dragonballs and brought him back to life." Ninja replied. "Now he has returned to Earth for revenge. He came at a very bad time, too. Currently, the only two people who can defeat him, Goku and Vegeta, are training off world."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Pan yelled. "Send us there now!"

"No need to yell." Ninja replied calmly.

Without another word, the Kai of Time sent Trunks and Pan to the new timeline. Instantly, Pan and Trunks stood on a cliff by the sea. Everyone was a bit surprised to see them appear.

"Hey guys." Trunks said. "Good to see you again."

"Am I crazy or is that future Trunks?" Tien inquired.

"It's him." Piccolo replied. "His appearance and energy are proof of that."

All the Earth's warriors were happy to see him and flew over to him. Trunks recognized Krillin, Roshi, and Piccolo immediately. The three of them had not changed a bit. Tien had gotten a new outfit, but that was pretty much the only change. Gohan looked very different. He looked to be in his twenties now and wore a green tracksuit. Unlike the Gohan of his timeline, this version was dorky and much weaker than Trunks remembered. There probably hasn't been much reason for him to train since Trunks last saw him.

"Hello, son." Bulma shouted as she ran to him. "Welcome back."

Trunks smiled at her, then noticed someone was following her. This person was very weird looking. He was Krillin size, carried a ray gun at his side, had a pure yellow eyes and a blue face. On his chest was a symbol that looked like an "N" with a dot over it.

"Are you Bulma's time-traveling son." The man asked.

"Uh, yes." Trunks replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I am a Super Elite Galactic Patrolman." He replied while making a funny pose. "I am Jaco, and have to tell you that altering time is a serious felony. In the future, I may have to arrest you."

"Seriously, you are talking about that now!" Bulma shouted at him.

"Hey, Trunks, who's this girl with you?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, this is-" Trunks started to say, but Pan cut in.

"My name's Pan and don't forget it." She said with a big grin. "And this little guy is Giru."

"Giru!" The robot shouted joyfully.

"Wait, you're Pan?!" Gohan exclaimed. "You couldn't be."

"Hi, Papa." Pan waved at him.

Everyone looked at the two of them with shocked expressions.

"How?" Piccolo asked. "I thought you said Gohan died in your timeline and you never said he had kids. And how are the two of you here and why?"

Trunks quickly explained everything that had happened as simply as he could.

"A Kai of Time." Roshi said. "That's new. But, in any case, we're glad that you are here because we need all the help we can get right now."

"Ya, I know." Trunks replied and he turned to face Frieza.

"Hm, if it isn't the mysterious saiyan who managed to kill me." Frieza chuckled.

Trunks was surprised by how strong Frieza had become. He could not even be compared with how strong was when Trunks fought him.

"My name is Trunks." He said. "Guess I was so busy beating you that I forgot to tell you my name. If you don't want that to happen again, leave this planet and don't ever come back."

"Shut you mouth!" One of his men shouted.

This man was eight feet tall with red skin, black horns and large muscles. His face was rather mean looking and he wore the standard armor for Frieza's soldiers.

"So, you've gather a new army." Trunks said. "Listen, you guys don't have to die for this monster! Leave now and you won't die!"

Trunks was about to step forward and fight when none of them seemed to heed his advice. However, Pan stopped him. From the look in her eyes, Trunks could tell she wanted to fight first. As the big red guy descended, Pan walked towards him.

"So, you think you can take me down, little girl?" The alien inquired sarcastically.

"Shisami, beat that girl to a pulp!" Sorbet shouted.

"Shisami, is it?" Pan said. "You really don't want to do this. It won't end well."

In response, Shisami throw a fist at Pan's face. However, Pan caught his arm and flipped him onto to ground. Then, before he could get up, Pan delivered a downward kick to his stomach. Shisami let out a cry of pain and seemed to fall unconscious.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Pan said, then turned to Frieza and his forces. "Who is up next? Whoever they are, they had better be stronger than this guy."

"Man," Krillin said. "Gohan, your daughter is tough. That red guy was as strong as Frieza's third form and Pan beat him with one kick."

"Ya, she is strong." Gohan replied. "I wonder how Mom and Videl will react to her."

Suddenly, Shisami jumped to his feet and grabbed Pan from behind.

"Sneaky jerk!" Pan shouted as she fought to break free.

It quickly became clear that Shisami would not be able to restrain Pan for long.

 _This bastard actually thinks he can hold me back!_ Pan thinking. _I'll break free in a … wait, what's this sudden energy spike?! It isn't coming from this guy, so could it be …_

An energy beam suddenly went straight through Shisami's chest. The one who fired it was the guy hovering left of Frieza. He had light-purple skin and a bald head.

"Tagoma, what did you just do?!" Sorbet demanded an answer.

"Isn't obvious?" He replied with an arrogant tone. "I saw an opening to kill an enemy and took it. So what is Shisami was taken out along with her? If he could not beat her, then good riddance."

"What happened to you?" Sorbet said, disturbed by his subordinate's change in attitude.

"What happened is he is a jerk who back-stabbed his comrade!" Pan shouted.

Pan had shouted from right behind Tagoma. Taking advantage of her enemy's surprise, Pan kicked Tagoma between his legs. After that, the warrior fell straight to the ground.

"Take this!" Sorbet yelled, firing an energy beam at her.

It made contact but had no effect. Pan descended in front of Tagoma. He looked up at her with a murderous expression. In a minute, he stood up.

"Could that have been …" Tien started to say.

"Instant Transmission." Piccolo stated. "Goku probably taught it to her at some point."

Pan took a fighting pose and so did Tagoma.

"Ready for a real fight?" Tagoma smirked. "I will warn you now, I am far stronger than Shisami. This is because for four months, I acted as Lord Frieza's punching bag! I survived his attacks all that time and attained more power than I thought I could ever achieve! You got one lucky shot, but that is all you're gonna get!"

"Are you gonna fight or are you going to keep blabbing?" Pan replied.


End file.
